


Try

by corvidkohai



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, The Labs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidkohai/pseuds/corvidkohai
Summary: When it comes to light that Sephiroth is a virgin, Genesis sets about fixing that, and ropes Angeal into it.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryal/gifts).



> Everything in this piece is consensual! But there is referenced underage noncon that occurred in The Labs when Sephiroth was a kid. Nothing is discussed graphically, and it is clearly acknowledged as fucked up, but please go into this knowing that is referenced!

“Genesis, drop it,” Angeal said. 

Genesis scoffed, kicking his feet up on the crate in the officer’s tent. 

“Why? It’s true. With hoards of swooning fans, he should have no trouble finding a date to the peace Gala they're planning when we get back. He could find an endless number of people to come to his bed afterward too, I’m sure.”

“ _ Genesis.” _

“Oh, don’t take that tone with me, Angeal. Sephiroth, tell him I’m right.”

“The options are there, that does not mean I will take any of them,” Sephiroth said, refusing to even look up from his paperwork. Perhaps if he paid as little attention as possible, Genesis would get bored sooner. 

“Well, when will you? Because all this stuffiness of yours would be quite easy to work out if you finally got off with more than your hand.”

“I have no intention of ‘getting off,’ either with a partner or with my hand.”

“No, what? Wait. Stop.  _ Stop _ , Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth sighed impatiently. He put down his pen and folded his hands as he looked up at Genesis, one brow raised. 

“What.”

“When was the last time you orgasmed?”

“Sephiroth, you do  _ not _ have to answer that,” Angeal said, elbowing Genesis sharply, who ignored it. 

No, Genesis was too busy looking challengingly at Sephiroth. And Sephiroth had learned from prolonged contact with Genesis that if he backed down now, it would only haunt him, no matter what Angeal said. Genesis would bring the matter up incessantly in every moment Angeal wasn’t looking, picking at it like a scab until Sephiroth snapped and caved to his questioning. Better to head it off at the pass so he would give the subject up. 

“Five years.”

“Five—five _ years?  _ Half a  _ decade _ ? No wonder you’re wound tight as a spring, good Goddess!”

“Yes, well, that is my preference, so if we’re done here,” Sephiroth said, moving to pick his own back up. 

“ _ Done?  _ Most certainly not! That is  _ no one’s  _ preference, and I refuse to believe it is yours.”

Sephiroth sighed impatiently. This was one of the rare moments where Genesis was succeeding in getting under his skin. He  _ did not _ like this subject, did not want to think about it, much less discuss it. He just had to find a way to get Genesis to leave well enough alone and not bring it up again later. 

“I think I know my own preferences, thank you very much.”

“What’s so bad about it, if it’s just you?”

“I dislike the sensation.”

“Oh,  _ bullshit _ . No one dislikes an orgasm.”

“There are the exceptions to every rule.”

“Not ones about biological imperatives.”

“Even those.”

“Not unless something happened. What, were you experimenting as a kid and twisted your dick wrong?”

The conversation was beyond getting under his skin. He was aggravated, and irritated, and willing to say most anything to get the conversation to end. 

It was a testament to that feeling that Sephiroth snapped, “No, because I was not the one doing it.”

There was a silence, as the air seemed to be sucked out of the tent. Sephiroth realized in that moment that he said the wrong thing. There was a history of these moments, where he accidentally said more than he meant to, where he hinted at something he hadn’t realized should be kept secret. 

Like he did in many of those moments, Sephiroth simply moved on, refusing to address what had just been said. He picked up his pen again and went back to his forms. 

“What?  _ No _ , no, Sephiroth, put that pen down, we have to talk about this. What does that mean?” When Sephiroth ignored him, Genesis lit a Fire spell in his palm and said, “I  _ will _ incinerate your paperwork if you try to ignore me.”

Sephiroth sighed and slapped his pen back down. He glared up at Genesis, who was not glaring back. He wished he was. 

“You are not stupid. I refuse to believe you cannot comprehend a self-explanatory sentence.”

“But you would have been  _ thirteen _ . Who…?”

“What. Not who, what. It was a machine, collecting a sample, nothing more. Now, may we move on from this?”

“ _ No _ . Your first time  _ ever _ was—“

“I believe ‘first time’ tends to refer to intercourse, which I have not been a part of. It was sample collection. Leave it  _ be _ , Genesis.”

“The labs, then?”

Sephiroth sighed impatiently and said, “Where else?”

“Then have you  _ ever _ gotten yourself off? On your own?”

“No. I have no intention to, either. As I said, I dislike the process.”

“Because it was  _ violating _ . It would not be violating, if it was just you.”

“It still feels the same when I try. Now  _ drop it _ , Genesis.”

“What if it was with someone else? Someone you trust? Who could keep you distracted, and stop you from getting in your head about it?”

Sephiroth laughed, the sound harsh. 

“There are no such people who would do that.”

“We would,” Genesis said, looking to Angeal. Angeal, who had been remarkably quiet, and was looking back at him thoughtfully. 

“You? But you’re together,” Sephiroth said, his frustration evaporating into soft confusion as he looked between them. 

Angeal, still looking at Genesis, said, “We’ve made exceptions in the past. I’d be willing to make another.”

“That settles things, then,” Genesis announced, climbing to his feet. He rounded the table Sephiroth was at to grab his hand and haul him to standing. “Come along.”

“That settles what? Where are we going?” Sephiroth asked, but he did not stop himself from being manhandled toward the exit. 

“Hush,” was all Genesis said, as he dragged Sephiroth from the officer’s tent to Angeal and Genesis’s shared one, where the cots had been pressed together to form one larger bed. Sephiroth finally balked just inside the tent. 

“Genesis, this is—“

“Stop thinking so much.”

Genesis grabbed Sephiroth by the cross-straps on his chest to haul him close enough, but the kiss he gave him had none of that fire. It was soft, and sweet, and nothing like anything Sephiroth had ever experienced before. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He held his hands carefully to the side and froze under the movement of Genesis’s mouth on his, under the feeling of Genesis’s hands in his hair. 

Until he felt Angeal press up behind him. He grabbed his hands gently, maneuvering them to Genesis’s hips. 

“Is this too fast?” Angeal whispered to Sephiroth. 

He didn’t know, to be honest. It was  _ fast _ , but whether or not it was too much was undetermined. He just didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He made a low sound of confusion in his throat, that turned into a surprised sound of pleasure when Genesis pulled on his hair. Before he could decide whether or not that made him want to pull away, Genesis’s hands went soft in his hair again. They pulled away to pull off his gloves before returning, his nails scritching pleasantly over Sephiroth’s scalp. 

Angeal pulled off his own gloves before slowly undoing the clasps on Sephiroth’s jacket.

In that moment, Sephiroth decided: fuck it. They were interested, apparently, and he could admit he was curious. The way other people talked about intercourse was nothing like what he had experienced. It was supposed to be pleasant, even magical. The scant few times he had tried alone, he had only been able to imagine the machine, and the cold feeling of Hojo’s gaze on him. It had soured the whole proceeding. 

But this was already different. All he could think about was Genesis’s hands in his hair, Angeal’s hands slowly undressing him, their body heat surrounding him, Genesis’s sweet mouth against his own. This was much, much better. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to have this. 

Except there was one persistent thought making him hesitate. 

“Is this out of pity?” he breathed against Genesis’s lips, and the scoffing sound he made in reply, for once, thrilled Sephiroth. 

“You don’t understand how many times we’ve discussed wanting you,” he said, and a heat curled low in Sephiroth’s stomach. “This is what happens when the last of our reservations go out of the window. We want to do this for you, Sephiroth, but do not mistake kindness and desire for pity.”

“Kindness? Like a… gift?”

“Mm, a gift we give each other, perhaps. This is reciprocal, Sephiroth. Unless  _ you _ don’t want this?”

Sephiroth was curious, and if there was anyone he felt safe enough with to risk it, it was these two. He  _ did _ want to know what the fuss was about. Maybe what he had been feeling for the two of them was attraction after all; he’d never been able to pin that down. But a decision had to be made, now. Yes or no: what would it be?

“I want this,” he said, and then captured Genesis’s mouth with his own, mimicking Genesis’s earlier motions. 

He was not a coward, after all. A little uncertainty was not about to stop him. 

Genesis moaned into his mouth, and it sent a strange thrill down Sephiroth’s spine. He opened his mouth and flicked his tongue against Sephiroth’s lips, so Sephiroth opened his own mouth to respond. He did not expect Genesis’s tongue inside his mouth. The whole idea was odd, but the experience was not unpleasant. It was actually very nice. He decided he liked it. He set about trying to figure out what to do with his own tongue. 

Angeal was peeling his jacket off at this point, requiring Sephiroth to pull his hands from Genesis’s hips for a moment. When they returned, Angeal guided his hands around to Genesis’s ass, and encouraged them in squeezing. Genesis sighed happily into his mouth, and Sephiroth found he very much liked the feeling himself. He did not need further encouragement in kneading his ass. 

Angeal pushed Sephiroth’s hair out of the way to go about kissing his neck, and that was curious. That, too, felt pleasant. He thought the wet slide of Angeal’s tongue against his throat would be unpleasant, but it was much the opposite. He shivered, his breath coming harder than he expected. This was not how he thought this would go, but he was not complaining. 

“That’s it,” Genesis praised against his mouth. When Angeal bit down, and Sephiroth gasped, he could feel Genesis’s mouth curl into a smile. “ _ That’s _ it.”

When his mouth returned, it was hungrier than ever. He coaxed Sephiroth’s tongue into his mouth so he could suck on it, and Sephiroth felt another something-strange zip through him. Then Genesis was pulling away, kissing down his chest as he sank to his knees. 

Sephiroth watched, surprised to find himself panting for breath. Angeal encouraged him into leaning back against his chest, his hips jutting out in the process. Angeal’s fingers splayed over the cross-straps before sliding into the open sections. His thumbs circled Sephiroth’s nipples, and he found himself shivering. That had never happened before, not even during sample collection. But then the thought of that machine was promptly knocked from his head as Angeal lightly pinched his nipples and Genesis nuzzled against the tent he didn’t expect in his own leathers. 

Genesis licked up the leather, and Sephiroth questioned his own habit of opting out of underwear for the first time. The pants were tight enough that it would be more of a hindrance than anything. But it also meant that he could feel the wet slide of his tongue all too clearly. 

Sephiroth covered his face with one hand, the other reaching back and making a fist in Angeal’s combats for something to hold onto. He tried to regulate his breathing, and normally it was so simple, but it was so impossible right now. Genesis licked up his bulge again. When Sephiroth risked glancing down, it was to see Genesis staring up at him, half his face covered by Sephiroth’s clothed erection. He covered his face again, and when he heard Genesis chuckle, he didn’t even feel laughed-at. 

Genesis undid his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking it firmly once. And that was different too, the heat of his palm, the friction. He shivered again, and was barely through it before the impossible happened.  _ Genesis _ took him into his mouth, as deep as he could go, and Sephiroth had to clamp his hand over his mouth to muffle his moan. Angeal laughed softly, kissing his jaw. Genesis had to grab his hips and hold him steady for the way he thrust forward on instinct. 

Genesis pulled off to chuckle and say, “Eager, are we?”

Whatever clever response had been bound to come out of Sephiroth’s mouth was wrecked when Genesis slowly swirled his tongue around his head, making him keen quietly into his palm. He was glad in that moment, when Angeal wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him steady. He found, strangely enough, that he needed the support. 

Genesis continued licking him all over, leaving hot, wet trails in his wake. He sank lower, sucking one of Sephiroth balls into his mouth, letting his cock rest on his face in the process. When Sephiroth risked glancing down, the look in Genesis’s eye said he knew exactly what kind of lewd image he made. That didn’t stop Sephiroth’s cock from throbbing at the picture anyway. He switched to the other ball and then moaned, and Sephiroth felt the vibrations all the way down into his bones. 

When Genesis pulled him into his mouth and began bobbing his head, he thought he was going over the edge immediately. He would deny until he died the way he whimpered, his hand going from Angeal’s combats to fisting in Genesis’s hair. He didn’t push or pull so much as hold on for dear life. It was so  _ hot _ and  _ wet _ all around him, and felt so  _ good _ . No wonder people wanted this all the time. He finally thought he understood. 

“There you go, you’re so good,” Angeal said as he moaned. “We’ve got you.”

They had him a bit too well, perhaps, because he was speeding towards a hurdle he usually avoided like the plague. Only, now, he wanted it, he wanted it  _ terribly _ . For these two,  _ from _ these two, he could finally accept this. 

He finally pried his hand away from his mouth to say, “I—Genesis, I’m going to—“

Genesis hummed, the vibrations thrumming deep into him, and then used his grip on Sephiroth’s hips to force himself down until his nose touched his hips. 

He came with a shout that Angeal’s hand flew up to muffle, shooting down Genesis’s throat. 

A tension he’d carried for years finally slipped away from him. He slumped in Angeal’s arms, panting, as Genesis pulled off him to chuckle fondly, patting his hips. Angeal pulled his palm from his mouth to let him breathe better, guiding him, stumbling, to the beds. Sephiroth collapsed there the way he only ever did after long days of exhausting, strenuous fighting and training. He flopped back against the bed, all of his usual grace absent for the moment. 

He wasn’t sure what exactly happened. Did he fall asleep? Did he black out? For how long? He had no idea, only that when he opened his eyes again, he was in a different position. He was on his side, curled up with Angeal spooning him from behind on one bed, and Genesis facing them on the other. Genesis had, at some point, undressed. There was a half-empty ether on the bed in front of him, and his hand was behind himself, moving slowly in some way that Sephiroth didn’t recognize. 

“Ah, he finally returns to us,” Genesis said, his voice low and husky. 

“What are you doing?” was the first ineloquent thought to spill from Sephiroth’s lips. 

“You didn’t think we were done, did you?”

“But we achieved the objective.”

“‘Objective,’ he says,” Genesis scoffed. “Not everything is a mission.”

“We can stop if you’d like,” Angeal said. “But we can also continue. You said you’d never had sex. We thought you might like to try.”

“But I already…”

“SOLDIERs don’t really have such limitations,” Genesis explained. “You’ll be ready to go again in no time.”

“Then what are  _ you _ doing?”

“Preparing myself,” Genesis said. “It’s necessary.”

“I ought to help,” Sephiroth said, reaching out, just for Angeal to catch his hand. He returned it to Sephiroth’s side before working his leathers down his legs and off his feet. 

“Genesis knows what he’s doing. And he’s going to behave, and open himself up for you without getting side-tracked.”

“I’m only one finger in, Angeal, how side-tracked can I get?”

“Should I prepare myself too? For you, Angeal?” Sephiroth asked, twisting to look at him. Angeal smiled softly and kissed his mouth. 

“Not today. I’m a little… big, for someone’s first time. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I can handle pain.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sephiroth huffed and said, “But I want you as well.”

“Greedy,” Genesis said, but when Sephiroth glanced over, he saw him grinning in approval. 

“Well, we can…” Angeal went about repositioning them. He poured a little of the ether on both of their cocks before pressing Sephiroth’s thighs together, pulling himself from his combats, and slipping himself between his thighs. He then took Sephiroth in his hand, slowly moving his own hips to fuck Sephiroth’s thighs. When he spoke, his voice just barely shook. “Is this okay?”

“This feels good?”

Angeal chuckled softly and said, “This feels amazing. You?”

He twisted his hand, rubbing his thumb through Sephiroth’s slit in a way that knocked the breath out of him. He nodded shakily, just for Genesis to coo at him. The glare Sephiroth gave was weak. 

“If you have time to antagonize him, you aren’t focused enough,” Angeal said. “Add another finger.”

“Bossy,” Genesis said, but he also did as he was told. His lashes fluttered together and he had to fight to control his shaky breath. 

“You like when I’m bossy.”

“He hates when I’m bossy,” Sephiroth mused, watching the way Genesis’s hips stuttered as he fingered himself. 

“He might like it better in bed.”

“That’s enough tips, Angeal,” Genesis said, but his glare was lacking entirely in heat. The whole effect was ruined by the way his breath hitched. 

“Careful, or I’ll start giving him real tips. Slow down, really feel it.”

Genesis listened, slowing his hand to deep, long thrusts. Angeal matched his pace, his own thrusts slow rolls of his hips. He twisted his hand along Sephiroth’s length, the ether slicking the motion. He found just the right spot beneath the Sephiroth’s head, where he hadn’t even known he was sensitive. When Sephiroth’s breath hitched as he rubbed over it, Angeal focused his attention there, sliding his thumb along it with every pass. Sephiroth let his head fall back against Angeal’s shoulder with a soft groan. 

“How many times do you intend to make me orgasm?”

“It’s not like you couldn’t use it,” Genesis said. “You’ve got five years’ worth to catch up on.”

“I do not— _ haa _ —need to catch up this instant.”

“Another finger, Genesis,” Angeal interrupted. 

Genesis complied with a quiet moan before saying, “It can’t hurt to wring a few extra out of you.”

“I will be exhausted after.”

“You could use the sleep, too.”

Whatever Sephiroth was going to say was lost as Angeal stroked his thumb repeatedly over that spot before slowly fisting his whole length. It knocked the breath from his chest, made his thighs squeeze a little tighter, and Angeal’s hips stutter forward behind him. 

“Fuck,” Angeal whispered. “Are you ready, Genesis? I’m getting close, here, and he’s not far off, I don’t think.”

“I need a minute more. You finish, but leave him alone.”

“But—“

“Angeal, trust me.”

“Sephiroth, is that okay?”

Sephiroth responded by tightening his thighs and grabbing Angeal’s hips, holding him steady and grinding his ass back. Angeal hissed, bowing his head to press his forehead to the back of Sephiroth’s neck, where he nodded. 

His pace picked up, fucking Sephiroth’s thighs in earnest. Sephiroth experimented, squeezing and relaxing his thighs in a rhythmic pattern that had Angeal swearing a blue streak. He was in utter disarray, sticky in places he shouldn’t be, sweating, his hair sticking to his face and his sides. But he felt better than he had in a long, long time. He was  _ enjoying _ himself, and joy had been something rare for the entirety of Wutai. It was something he only seemed to find around these two men. 

He was surprised by the bone-deep sense of satisfaction he felt when Angeal grabbed his hip tight, thrust one last time, and came with a groan between his legs. He was surprised that he was not even bothered by the mess. He was almost proud to be wearing the evidence that  _ he _ had been able to provide pleasure to someone for once, instead of pain.  _ Him _ . A person—a weapon, manufactured solely to cause harm. He forgot his own aching need to instead soak up Angeal’s pleasure, as the man panted in his ear. He brushed Sephiroth’s hair back to kiss the side of his neck before shifting. 

“Ready, Genesis?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Angeal rearranged them. He propped himself up on the metal headboard of the cot and pulled Sephiroth up to lean back against his chest, cradled between his legs. Then Genesis climbed on top of Sephiroth, straddling him, the cot creaking in protest beneath their combined weight. 

Genesis took Sephiroth in hand, his free hand bracing himself on the man’s chest, and lined himself up. He glanced up at Sephiroth. 

“Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Genesis grinned at his words being parroted back before he sank slowly down onto Sephiroth, breathing out slowly, before he settled, his ass flush to Sephiroth’s hips. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Sephiroth whispered in a rare moment of vulgarity. 

Because there was nothing else  _ to _ say, as Genesis grinned rakishly at him in triumph. He was so  _ warm _ and  _ wet _ and  _ tight _ , and it felt like the machine in that it felt good, but also nothing like it at  _ all.  _ The  _ heat _ made everything so much better, the way Genesis tightened around him on purpose, making Sephiroth’s hands fly to his hips for something to hold onto. Genesis rolled his hips and Sephiroth cursed sharply again. 

Genesis cooed at him and said, “He’s cute when he’s flustered.”

Angeal chuckled, the movement jostling Sephiroth, as he said, “It’s his first time—be nice.”

“I can’t be too nice, now can I? We’re still rivals.”

“Stow the rivalry for a minute, Gen,” Angeal scolded. 

“I don’t know, Geal, he seems to like it,” Genesis said, tightening around Sephiroth until the general shivered. He waited until Sephiroth looked back up at him to wink at him. 

Before Sephiroth could say anything at all, Genesis was raising his hips, and it was all over. Sephiroth was quickly becoming lost in it all, in the feeling of Angeal’s strength behind him, of Genesis slowly, sensually riding him, picking up speed as he went. 

And it was all so different from the labs. The smell of them, their sweat, the greenery surrounding the tent and the rainfall from earlier. The sound of their combined panting, the telltale creaking of the cot, the sound of the patrol’s footsteps squelching in the mud outside. Angeal’s wide palms sliding over his chest, his fingers playing with his nipples. Genesis’s hands planted on his chest for balance, his hungry eyes, his grinning mouth set in determination. 

The sensory experience of it all was just so different, that Sephiroth not only didn’t think of the labs, but didn’t realize he was forgetting about them. 

Angeal’s hand snaked between them to begin stroking Genesis, and Sephiroth knew he wouldn’t last much longer. The way Genesis shivered, his hole fluttering around him was quickly becoming too much. 

“Genesis,” Sephiroth whispered, his voice low and wrecked. “Gen, I can’t, I’m—“

“ _ Fuck _ , call me Gen again.”

“ _ Gen _ , please, I—“

Genesis grabbed Sephiroth’s hand from his hip and wrapped it around his own length, his hand guiding Sephiroth in stroking him alongside Angeal. He was tensing with his impending orgasm, tightening around Sephiroth as a consequence, and that was it. Sephiroth cursed sharply and came inside him, his hand tightening around Genesis, shaking with the force of his own orgasm. 

Genesis used Sephiroth’s hand to work himself up and over the edge, drawing out Sephiroth’s orgasm with his own. Before long, he was flinging all of their hands from his softening cock, swearing. 

Angeal ran his hand soothingly up Sephiroth’s chest, his other hand running up Genesis’s outer thigh. 

“Sweet Goddess, that was good,” Genesis said, rising up to let Sephiroth slip out of him. 

The cot creaked ominously with the movement. 

They all went still in response to the sound. 

“You don’t think—“

There was another shrill creak, before the cot collapsed beneath them. 

There was a long pause before Genesis burst out laughing, his head tossing back. Angeal began to chuckle, and Sephiroth smiled, glancing between them. 

“Okay, okay, other cot then,” Angeal said, helping Sephiroth sit up as Genesis climbed off him. 

“I promise not to break this one by riding Sephiroth half to death,” Genesis said, his air magnanimous as he extended a hand to Sephiroth. He pulled the general up and cupped his face, kissing him slowly. Sephiroth melted in his grasp, swaying dangerously, exhausted, on his feet. Genesis chuckled against his mouth as Angeal stood with a groan. 

“At least kiss him in bed so he has a chance to sleep,” Angeal said, lying down on the cot and tugging Sephiroth down with him so they faced one another. Genesis climbed on top, forming a delicate pile. “I didn’t say smother him.”

“Oh, hush. He doesn’t seem to mind.”

And he didn’t. The weight was comforting. Sephiroth was out like a light. 


End file.
